


A true friend is worth anything

by eib_kom_slakgedakru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Demon!Clarke - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maybe some smut later...maybe, Nerd!Lexa, shy!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eib_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/eib_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: What would you give for a friend? And friendship changes both, sometimes for the better...sometimes for the worse.  inspired by a prompt my friend, the Rocky Bunny,  gave me





	1. The summoning

              The room was still filled with wisps of sulfur scented smoke, but it had _worked_!!  Lexa coughed as she waved her hands in front of her face, trying to get the smoke out of her mouth.  She looked up, and standing in the middle of the carefully drawn pentacle in her living room was a vision of loveliness.  Lexa forgot to breathe for a minute, and her jaw dropped.  A face that could only be describe as angelic looked at her through the haze.  Blond hair tumbled down the new arrivals back, and her red dress bared one shoulder, and hugged curves that Lexa was positive had been tailor made in Heaven itself.  A foot tapped onto the hardwood floor, and Lexa saw the small wink of a chain around the other foot.  No horns, wings, or forked tail.  Red eyes were the only giveaway that she wasn’t of human origin…that, and the fact that she was standing in Lexas apartment.  Lexa took a step forward, and when she looked down, the old grimoire that she had bought as an accent piece lay there.  Picking it up, she put it down on the coffee table, and when she turned around, SHE was still standing there.  Just watching.  Lexa was thankful that she had taken the extra time to make sure that her symbols were drawn perfectly, she had seen way too many horror movies where a poorly inscribed symbol ended badly.

                “Ummm….hi”, she blurted and then blushed, thinking how lame that must have sounded.  _Way to go Lexa, real intelligent.  Stupid!!_

                “Ummm….hi”, the demon, because that’s what she had summoned according to the book, parroted back at her.  _Holy shit, even her voice is sexy as_ fuck, Lexa thought.  They stared at each other for another minute before the demon huffed in annoyance.  “Ok, lets get this over with.  What is you want, mortal? Money? Fame? A rival killed, or someone to fall madly in love with you?  Some supermodel to marry?”

                “N-no, I don’t want anyone of those things.  I certainly don’t want anyone to be killed”, is Lexas reply.  “And my name is Lexa, not mortal.  Can you, ummm, tell me your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

                “Sharing names, already?  Hmmm, call me Clarke, Lek-sa.”  She, because Lexa can’t think of her as an it, draws out Lexas name, turning into a two syllable word.  Seeing a look of confusion on Lexas face, she explained.  “It’s an old name, means ‘clerk’…which is kinda what I feel like every once in a while.  Like now.”

                “Oh. Ok…umm, Clarke.  It’s nice to have summoned you, I mean, to meet you!!  Nice to meet you.”  Judging by the burn in her cheeks, they’re red and hot enough to make her spontaneously combust.

                 “So, Lek-sa, you don’t want any of the usual things.  Then what is it that you want that I can give you?  The secrets of the universe, winning lottery numbers, half the shares of Amazon, musical ability to make deities weep?  The Doctors real name?  There has to be something that you want.  You wouldn’t be worshipping me for no reason, nobody does.”  The demons tone is less bored now, more curious, and she walks up to the edge of the pentacle to get a better look at Lexa.  For some reason, Lexas mouth is suddenly drier than the Sahara desert in the middle of the summer at noon.  “That’s odd.  You don’t worship me, or anyone else, for that matter.”

                “Religion is a tool that people use to control others.  There’s no proof that any is more valid-wait, the Doctor? As in Doctor Who?  People sell their souls for the name of a fictional character?”  Lexas voice first sounded bored and matter of fact, as if this answer is one she’s given multiple times in the past.  Then it changed, and now sounds curious.

                Clarke nods.  “Yup.  And trust me, it’s not something that you’d ever imagine.  And you’re right, they’re all valid.  The other side”, and she wrinkles her nose, “just has a better PR team than I do.”

“So Hell isn’t all burning lava and torture porn?  And why would anyone WANT to go to Hell?”  Lexa sounds interested, and she sits down on the ground, still far enough not to accidentally smudge the pentacle, but close enough that she talk to Clarke and not have to raise her voice.  Clarke sits back, and it’s almost as if she sits down into an invisible chair, since Lexa can see that there’s nothing there.  She gulps when Clarke crosses one impossibly good looking leg over the other, and tears her eyes away from them to see Clarke watching her with a smirk.

“Lek-sa, it’s all about perspective.  Hell, and Heaven for that matter, are what you make of it.  For example, if you like spending time with your mother, then that’s Heaven.  If you hate the bitch, it’s Hell.  You mortals make your own afterlife, I just profit from it.  And people make deals with me so that they can get things that they can’t get.  Or think they can’t get.  Tell me, if you please, if you don’t worship me, or any other, why did you summon me?”  With the last question, Clarke sits forward, looking intently.

“I want to make a bargain”, Lexa says. 

“Obviously.  So thrice I ask, and done.”  Clarkes voice rings with finality, and Lexa knows that she isn’t joking.  The grimoire mentioned that refusing to answer a question three times, directly or indirectly, was a huge mistake, and could render Lexas protections useless.  “Answer true.  What is it you want from me, that you are willing to trade your soul for?”

“I want you to be my friend.”


	2. Lets make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my dear readers, Life got in the way, and made this take ALOT longer than I wanted. Please enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

              “I'm sorry, I must have misheard you. You want me to be your  _ what!?!?”  _ The demons...no, Clarke's, voice is incredulous, like she can't believe what she's hearing.  She sits back in her invisible chair, incredulous. To tell the truth, Lexa isn't surprised. She wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't happening to her.  Either way, she's committed now. She takes a breath, and speaks.

              “I want you to be my friend.  I wasn't making a mistake. You want to know what I'll trade my soul for.  That's it.” Lexas voice is strong, and she looks up at Clarke from her position on the ground.  “There are no gimmicks, no tricks. I'm not looking for anything other than your friendship. True friendship.”

               “Now comes the part where I ask you why.  I'm going to ask you something, and I'll know if you're lying.  If you do, you violate my summoning and I leave. Of all the things you could ask me for, why this?”  Clarke's tone isn't harsh, its almost...curious?? She leans forward, looking intently at Lexa.

               “I don't have a lot of friends,” Lexa begins, “and I'm not good...with people.”  She gets up and begins to pace, feeling uncomfortable under that piercing gaze. “I’m lonely. So very, very lonely.”  She gets up, and begins to pace, not seeing Clarke watch her intently. “All my friends left town, or moved on. My girlfriend left me, she said that she needs someone who's ‘more outgoing’.”  Lexas voice is bitter, as she speaks and paces. “I don't like loud parties, and I don't like small talk.”

               Clarke's voice behind her makes her turn.  “Your girlfriend left you because you wouldn't go out?”

                Lexa nods, while looking down at the floor, her face a picture of misery.  “Costia and I were together for 4 years, and I found her in bed with another woman.  She said I wasn't exciting anymore, that ‘all you want to do is spend time at home together, or go on nature hikes’.”  Lexa sounds bitter, and she turns towards Clarke, rubbing a tear away from her eye. “I honestly didn’t think that this was gonna work, i started this half drunk one night, but couldn’t let the idea go.”

               Clarke nods in understanding, and when she speaks again, her voice is softer.  “And now that I’m here, what were you thinking?”

              “I was thinking while I sat there and nearly swallowed my own tongue trying to pronounce some of those words”, and she breaks off to look at Clarke quizzically, “what language WAS that, anyways?”

              “Sumerian”, Clarke replies, crossing and recrossing her legs, smirking at the way Lexas eyes follow her foot.  “Just be glad that you don’t know what those words actually mean. But please,” and she makes a graceful motion with one hand, “go on.”

              “Anyways, I was thinking that if I had a friend to go out with and do stuff, i wouldn’t be lonely.  I’d be able to meet people who share similar interests. I don’t want Costia to fall in love with me, because it wouldn’t be real.  I want real love, someone to love me for who I am. And I think you can help me.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “So do we have a deal?”

             Clarke thinks for a second.  “What would this entail? Not to be not nice about it, but what did you have in mind?  It has to be reasonable, I’m not giving you winning Lotto numbers because ,’that's what  good friends do’.” Her fingers go up in air quotes, and when they come back down, Clarke is holding a goblet of deep red liquid.  She swirls it, takes a sip, and lets out a throaty  _ mmmmm _ .  She sees Lexa looking at her, and she smiles.  “I’m sorry, where are my manners? Would you like some? It's an excellent Cabernet, I promise, and negotiations like this should have some wine.”  She gets up, pads over to the edge of the circle, and puts an identically filled goblet on the floor. Sitting down, she sees that Lexa hasn’t made a move towards it, and she huffs.  “Seriously, Lexa, a lack of trust at this point doesn’t bode well for this deal, does it?” Throwing her hands up, she mutters to herself, and then looks at Lexa. “I swear by my essence that the goblet before you has nothing in it but wine, and that it is freely offered, with no thought of malice or mischief.  I also swear that you may freely take it, and that I will attempt no sorcery or force upon you at this time.” Saying so, she sits down, and picks up the glass that was hovering in the air where she left it. 

            Lexa screws up her courage, and cautiously walks towards the binding circle, keeping an eye on Clarke.  Bending down carefully, taking extreme care not to smudge the circle, she lifts the glass up and over the line.  Pulling up a chair and sitting down, she takes a sip. Black cherry and licorice dance on her tongue, while the oak taste lingers after she swallows.  “That IS good”, she says. Taking another sip, she puts the glass down. “If you agree to this deal, then we would go out every once in a while, have lunch or coffee, and generally spend time together.  You wouldn’t need to go out of your way, or do anything that would be considered extreme by today's cultural standards.”

           “Ahh, the haggling part!!  I love this part.” Clarkes eyes glow, literally.  “Now the fun part starts. I propose one evening every month, to be determined by you, and one lunch date.  We can have Skype of phone conversations once a week.”

            “Are you kidding me? My soul is worth way way more than that. Three evenings a month, two phone conversations, and you have to come visit me or talk to me if I’m having a bad day.  Oh, and selling you my soul must have no ill effects on my day to day living.” Lexa counters Clarkes offer with one of her own, taking another sip of wine and leaning back in her chair,

            Clarke snorts and rolls her eyes, sloshing the wine in her glass.  “Now who’s kidding who? Of course the deal would have no bearing on your day to day life, you’re not selling your soul to those puritans upstairs.  i certainly have no desire to make you change your behavior; there's no fun in that. Let’s say, twice a month we have evenings together, talk on the phone once or twice a week.  If you’re having a bad day, or it’s that time of the month, I can pop on in without prior warning. All these things, and I’ll help give you tips on talking with people, help you meet new friends.”

            “And the price for all this is my soul”, Lexa says.  Seeing Clarke nod, Lexa asks Clarke if selling her soul will hurt.

            Clarke bursts into peals of laughter.  “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. You’ve been reading way too much of  **their** propaganda.  I don’t get to benefit from your soul until after you’ve passed from this world, and doing anything to make that happen sooner voids the contract, immediately.  Same waiver goes for those slugs upstairs. Think of a car engine, Lexa, that’s going to run for eternity. Well, unless you get reincarnated. And instead of spinning aimlessly, it simply sends me some of that energy it makes.  But pain? Oh honey, you don’t notice a thing. And this deal doesn’t guarantee that you go to Hell either. Like i told you before, Hell and Heaven are simply states of mind. Except in certain cases, souls that are SO foul that they have that option taken away from them.  Think Hitler, Pol Pot, or the guy who invented telemarketing.”

             Lexa thinks for a minute while pacing, then another, and then another.  She looks at Clarke, and makes a decision. “I agree to your terms, Clarke.”

            Clarke smiles widely, and says , “Excellent!!  I have the contract right here, all you need to do is sign it.”  She leans forward, and holds a rolled up scroll to Lexa. Taking a deep breath, Lexa walks into the circle, right up to Clarke, and takes it.  Ignoring Clarke, and the look of surprise that she has, Lexa quickly skims the contract, happy to see that its written in plain English, and that it’s pretty straightforward.  She looks to the bottom, but there’s simply a big box on the bottom. “Put your thumb in the box”, instructs Clarke. Lexa does, and sees streaks of red extend out from her thumb to the sides of the box.  Lifting her finger, she sees a perfect imprint of her thumb. “Neat, isn’t it? I’ve always hated that whole chalice and quill thing.” Clarke snaps her fingers, and the scroll disappears. She looks at Lexa, and says, “See you Saturday, bestie.”  With a quick wave, she’s gone, leaving a small puff of smoke, and the goblet of wine Lexa is still holding.


	3. A new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to class, and begins to see what her deal has gotten her

         Staring at the recently vacated spot, Lexa isn’t sure what to believe.   _ On the one hand,  _ she thinks,  _ nobody has every proven the existence of extraplanar creatures, or deities.  And this could all be explained by a….by a seizure, or brain tumor. On the other hand, this is REALLY good wine, and I certainly didn’t buy a goblet that looks like….a ruby held by a claw. _  Having decided that her encounter was, in fact, a real encounter with THE Devil, Lexa proceeds to have a small panic attack, followed by taking the grimoire and hiding it in the bottom of her closet.  She looks at the time, realizes that soul or no, she has school tomorrow, and covering up the summoning circle, goes to sleep.

        When she wakes up, the sun is rising, same as it does every morning.  Her coffee tastes the same, and her cereal tastes the same. The only evidence that she can see is the goblet, which she puts in a safe spot on her countertop, in a place of honor.  The bus to school feels the same. Everything feels the same, Lexa muses. Nothing feels any different, down to the sense of loneliness and ennui she feels slipping into the front row of her first class.

        But that changes.  Halfway through her Medieval History class, Lexa takes a glance up the aisle while looking for something and sees her.  Clarke is sitting in the back of the room, watching the teacher, fingers typing away without looking at the keyboard. She looks down, sees Lexa looking at her, and gives a small smile, then motions with her head towards the professor.   _ Pay attention _ , her motion and smirk says, and Lexa listens, turning her head back to the front of the room.  Her mind, though, is nowhere near the room that her body currently is in.  _ Why is she here? _ , she wonders.  Sneaking another look back, she sees that Clarke is still typing away.  Turning her head again, she tries to concentrate on the lecture taking place before her, but to no avail.  She can’t stop from wondering what's going on.

       Soon enough, the class is over, and rather than wait to talk to the professor as she usually does, Lexa is packed, up out of her seat and bounding to the back of the room.  Clarke is still standing there, laptop stowed in a red shoulder bag with a sexy devil silhouette, talking with another student. “Yea, he may have lost the battle, “, Lexa hears her say, “ but Richard still managed to gain the pilgrims access to Jerusalem.  I was reading a book that speculated that he bribed the opposition with prostitutes, and they just gave him what he asked for.” 

      The other girls snorts.  “Can’t say I’m shocked to hear that.”

      Clarke looks over and smiles as Lexa approaches them. “Lexa, hi!!”  Stepping forwards, she gives Lexa a quick hug, and steps back, still talking.  “You’re right, this class IS interesting. I’m glad you talked me into checking it out, I may just audit it.  Oh, have you met Luna?” Turning to them both, Clarke waves between them. “Lexa, Petra. Petra, Lexa.” After they shake, Clarke turns to Petraa and talks, motioning towards Lexa.  “Lexa has this really interesting idea why the Fifth Crusade was called. I say that it was entirely economic, with the Pope handing out indulgences to people who donated money. Lexa agrees, but thinks that was only part of it.  She thinks that the real purpose was to stave off insurrection in Europe by having part of the populace who would have taken up arms against the their lords, decide to travel to Jerusalem.” 

      Petra nods, and turns to Lexa.  “You always sit up front, right?  I’ve heard you ask some pretty interesting questions.  So who do you think was arranging something like that? It would have had to happen at the Lateran Council.”  The three exit the classroom and begin to walk out the building, still talking. Halfway across the green, Clarke looks at her cell phone and lets out a sigh of displeasure.  “Sorry guys, I gotta go see my advisor about something. I’ll catch you all later.” She leaves them, leaving Lexa and Petra looking at each other. 

     “Do you want--”

      “So what do you--”

      They look at each other and laugh.  Lexa gestures to Petra. “Please, after you.”

      Petra shifts her bag to the other shoulder.  “I don’t know if you have class now, but I was gonna grab a cup of coffee and get started on some of this new material, wanna join me?”

      Lexa looks at the time, and sees she has almost forty five minutes before her next class.  “Umm, sure. Sounds like a plan. Lead the way.” They walk to the small coffee shop tucked away next to the bookstore, discussing the class the whole way.  By the time they sit down with their orders, they’ve moved beyond the class to modern day politics, where Lexa is happy to find a kindred spirit. Before she knows it, she has to leave if she’s going to make it to her next class on time.  Petra wishes her a good day, and Lexa is off to class.

      The rest of the day passes as it usually does, with the exception of seeing Clarke in two of her other classes.  By the time Lexa is able to make it to where Clarke was sitting, she’s gone. After hitting the gym, Lexa walks through her front door, drops her bag, and then nearly has a heart attack.  Clarke is sitting on her couch, thumbing through the grimoire that she had hidden, glass of wine floating in the air next to air. “Oh good, you’re home”, is all Clarke says, not even looking up as she thumbs through the book.  

      “You...today..here...what...I’m..” is all Lexa can get out before Clarke cuts her off.

      “I wanted to show you that I could be trusted,  _ Lek-sa _ .  You’ve made a new friend today, and more importantly, I got to see you and what you’re interested in.  But we also NEED to discuss your wardrobe, hon.” Clarke wrinkles her nose, saying “That is a LOT of flannel, even for a outdoorsy lesbian such as yourself...and you can’t only go out in that.  So that's where we’re gonna go and do next Friday. And because even I was horrified by your wardrobe, it’s gonna be my treat.”

      “Umm, ok. sure.”  Lexa rubs the bridge of her nose, not quite sure what she got herself into.  “Do you want to borrow that?” She waves in the general direction of Clarke and the grimoire she’s holding, and Clarke chuckles and shakes her head.

      “What for? I wrote it.  Besides, it looks cooler like this, you have to agree.”  Clarke opens to a page that is inked with ominous looking symbols, including a detailed drawing of a human eyeball.  “Ah, this one was fun. You know what it does?” Lexa shakes her head, not wanting to know, but unable to say a word.  “It looks really horrible, but just gives a really, REALLY bad case of genital warts. Like overgrown barnacles bad. Very popular with scorned spouses.”  Clarke sighs, and looks fondly at the book. “Well, time for me to go. Places to go, deals to make. Get some rest,  _ Lek-sa. _ ”  And the next minute, Lexa stands alone in her apartment, grimoire open the faint smell of brimstone, and the wine glass on the coffee table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos. Drop me a line if you like this!!!


End file.
